The Story of Mara Mormont
by NewInkBlood
Summary: This is the story of A SOFAI RPG character that I have made. This is her backstory, and how she started, and where she was going. May I introduce you to the story of Mara Mormont who has spent most of her life with John Wolfthorn Disclaimer: I will be adding any and all characters from the Song of Fire and Ice series as they fit and arrive in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Mara Mormont was born Mara Snow. She did not know her parents very well. Her mother died on the birthing bed, and her so called father was said to have died towards the end of Robert's Rebellion. She was only a young girl, but as she lived on Bear Island in the small town outside of the wood and earthen keep that was the Mormont House. She was only a young girl of four when Darcey Mormont a young version of her mother arrived. Her father had died protecting the lady from a blade that was meant for her. As he died he told the second She- Bear as he slowly died that he had a daughter. So Darcey went to the village, she found the young girl on a small fishing boat just off shore with a young man who was clearly a fisherman. She watched with a great smile that she had. Mara was already learning her skills in the art of fishing and she did indeed seem to be learning quickly. As they fished the man seemed to see the lady. He soon had all his gear stowed away and was rowing back to shore. When they arrived Darcey Mormont smiled a strange sort of smile that held no real joy in it, more a kind of bitter sorrow "Hello, little Mara. My name is Darcey Mormon, I have come to take you as my ward, and I will train you as a warrior of my own guard. It is the least that I can do for you my great battle girl."

Mara seemed a bit confused by all of this, but she knew who her lords and ladies were this meant she could trust them. As she stood in front of the lady she looked up at her "Papa is dead." She said in a statement tone rather than a questioning one.

Still, Darcey nodded her head in answer "Yes my dear. He saved my life and I owe him a great blood debt. As such I am doing him this honor. I have been told you are a snow and while I have the means to take care of you, I do not yet have the means to give you a true home. I shall do so one-day Mara. You need to listen and learn however, as such I will teach you all that you need to know as well as the fact that I will be giving you as a squire to Alysane my sister. She will take you on and see to most of your training. This is all that I can offer you, but it is a great sight better than the life that you could've hoped for in any case. Now, we shall go to the hold at once." She turned and led the girl to the hall of House Mormont. The rest of Mara's childhood was filled with all the training that all the Mormonts went through as both men and women alike.

Mara learned quickly as she was taught and this meant she would not bother with anything that would not help her. She tried as much as she could to try and learn such a thing that would help her make Darcey and Alysane view her as not only valuable, but worthy of the name Mormont. It was a year before she met the future Lord Wolfthorn on her name day that the new lord of the Mormonts Jorah came to her holding a parchment he read it in front of the whole house "In the sights of Gods and men. I Ser Jorah Mormont, Lord of Bear Island do herby name you with not only the honor of Lord Eddard Stark; lord of Winterfell warden of the north our liege lord, but also with his majesty King Baratheon first of his name king of the Andals and the first men, protector of the realm, do herby name you Mara Mormont; the Daughter of Alysane Mormont. In the family, we shall call you the Snow Bear. Arise as one of us Mara Mormont."

At that point, she smiled moving up to her feet slowly the whole hall filled with great joyful cries. The day was one that she would always remember with a great smile on her face she bellowed out against the crowd's cheering showing her own joy. The next year was the one where she had met and began her life with the future John Wolfthorn at her side as a ward. The two lived together, lived together and fought together during the Greyjoy Rebellion. When he left for the citadel she felt grief, but she did not bother with it. Instead, she put herself into her training without waiting for any instruction. She looked off selling herself out as a sellsword among the land. With her was her weapons and a great war hound one of the last that John bred on Bear Island. She then served as guardian for cargo under various merchants. One such was a trader from Highgarden, the trader was called 'Lord Kean' he anchored in White Harbor. He found Mara in the tavern there with her hound. He moved to her table where she sat drinking ale and eating meat pie. He sat down at her table with a friendly smile on his face "So this is what a Snow Bear looks like."

This made Mara slam her cup down on the table empty "And unless you are paying you should know that I do not like being interrupted while drinking." She growled the great hound at her feet looking up snarling softly.

The man's smile faltered ever so, but he kept working his way towards his goal "Ah yes, I have heard just as well. I have come to offer you a job. I need a powerful Snow Bear to guard my wares on my way down to Highgarden. I will be going by sea, I have gotten fine soldiers and guards, but only a Mormont can know and prepare for Ironborn. All we need is to have you lead the men. Can you do this?"

Mara sighed as she picked up the flagon of ale filling her mug to brimming again before draining it in one swallow nodding her head "Aye, I am your guard alright. Now we are ready to go unless you wish to take some different actions. If that is the case however, you should let me drink and eat my fill. Also, if you'd like then we can talk money now rather than later."

The Merchant laughed "I shall pay you whatever you wish that is in the realm of reason. As such I will honor the price you set to me."

She looked her new employer over with a soft smile "I shall indeed present a fair figure to you."

He nodded as he rose to his feet "Alright, I do hope to see you at my ship in the harbor by nightfall. I am the captain of the 'Sea Wind' I do hope to see you there." With that he left the woman to her meal to seek his own business.


	2. Chapter 2

Mara continued to eat her meal and drink her ale. Now when she had finished her meal she rose to her feet moving towards the harbor. It did not take her all that long to move about and find the one ship. As she moved mounting onto the main deck. No sooner had she done so then she spotted the men she would oversee. Her eyes rolled in her head as she shook it "You great louts are what I am to use to defend this ship?"

The men all looked to Mara with a bit of shock. One of the bolder of the men laughed moving towards her "Oh really? I don't think a woman like you could lead a whore to cock!"

As soon as he was within striking distance Mara lashed out grabbing hold of the man by his armor and slamming him down to the deck of the ship with as much force as she could muster. The sound of his armor caving in upon itself was incredible. The deck of the ship even gave a groaning creek of great complaint with the force the man was slammed down upon it with. With this one brought low she looked around to the rest "Listen here I shall be leading your sorry lot and it will not be easy I am sure. I do promise you one thing, if you fight for me and obey me then I shall fight even more fiercely for all of you. I will ask nothing of anyone of you that I am not willing to do myself. That is what I ask, that is what I demand. If any of you have an issue with that then get off this ship or I shall throw you off armor and all." All the men were as silent as the grave. After a moment, she was satisfied with what was going to happen next. She nodded her head with a great smile spreading over her features "Well that is all that. Now I want half of you resting the other half I will divide up and get watches set up."

She took the men she had chosen for the first watch which included herself and her hound. The others were sent down to their cabin. She and the rest of the guards went about moving to secure the ship. Not all that long after however the ship was underway and already sailing towards the destination. While on the ship Mara took her time to train all the men or rather train with them which meant she could keep up her own skills. Some of the men were foreigners which meant that she could learn all their styles of fighting. There was a man who used a spear seeming to move around with a very powerful, and delicate dance. She picked up a spear to match his moves with her own. Another was a water dancer from Braavos which meant that he was used to fighting aboard a ship. She did take a very special interest in this wonderful looking dance. Now she did her best to learn the water dance, and yet she would not learn it very well at all. The moves were just too strange for her to master, but she did learn a lot of the movements as well as the reaction times. The sailing was nearly a month long and while they did indeed have close calls they did not meet any real fights or have any Ironborn attack them. At the end of their trip they had reached Highgarden. It seemed that there was to be a tourney celebrating one of the Tyrell's name day or something. The man paid Mara her coin which was very respectable wages considering there had been no fighting of any kind. She didn't mind and instead just enjoyed the great festivities. As she sat in one of the taverns drinking and eating her fill she couldn't help, but notice that only a few of the Northern houses had been invited, or perhaps it was that not many had bothered to show up.

She saw the Hornwoods, as well as the Dustins, but they were the only ones. She thought she glanced a Stark banner but there was no way that she could be sure. As she sat there one such knight made an approach this knight wore the blazing sun of the Karstarks. He was most likely just one of their soldiers, hoping to be made a knight.


End file.
